Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-4852 describes a webbing take-up device in which a clutch provided between a motor and a spool is rotated by the motor, thereby enabling rotation of the motor to be transmitted to the spool. Configuration is made such that when the clutch is rotated toward one side by the motor, the rotation of the motor toward the one side is transmitted to the spool, and configuration is also made such that when the clutch is rotated toward another side by the motor, the rotation of the motor toward the another side is not transmitted to the spool.
However, in the webbing take-up device described in JP-A No. 2014-4852, configuration is made such that when the motor rotates, the clutch is rotated irrespective of the rotation direction thereof. Namely, the clutch is rotated even in a case in which there is no need for the clutch to rotate (a case in which the motor rotates toward the another side). Inertia therefore arises due to the rotation of the clutch when the motor rotates toward the another side, resulting in motor operation loss.